


lookalike

by radi6romance



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22637761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radi6romance/pseuds/radi6romance
Summary: johnny catches a glimpse of ten at the movies and he knows that he really was just a lookalike.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	lookalike

johnny pauses in his sentence of whatever he was speaking to jaehyun in favor of ten. this was the last place he would have expected to see ten.

ten was, well, his ex. 

the summer night the two met was something different. the waves had washed over their feet as they stuck their legs in the sand. the crescent moon had reflected perfectly on ten's eyes. it had truly felt like a 80s movie, those ones where everything was right and the two leads had fallen in love and never let go. 

their relationship took them to the prettiest places. thailand, where they kissed under the city lights. the us, johnny taking ten to all of his favorite places. he would even make jokes about how much prettier ten was than whatever museum or building they were visiting.

it had fallen apart, of course. those last months where johnny spent more time away from ten. where ten had made more excuses to stay away from their small apartment. their silence filled nights, nothing except the tv made noise. they had ended it mutually, as they knew it would just get even worse.

it would be a lie if johnny said he didn't miss ten or think of him. but johnny felt the pain more now, seeing ten just ordering a bucket of popcorn. it felt like a cut in his heart. 

but when ten waved to a tall man coming out of the crowd, he knew he was done for. the man just felt like a better version of johnny. more charming, funny, handsome. when you look in his eyes, do you think of mine? johnny thought to himself.

he's just..a lookalike. 

johnny took a deep breath. he was not going to look at ten anymore. he was going to look away and see the movie he paid 20$ for with jaehyun, his best friend.

but then ten's soft brown eyes met johnny's. 

the recognition appeared in his eyes and his mouth opened in shock. ten mouthed his name. johnny was frozen but he mouthed ten's name back. 

ten took a step towards johnny and his heart leaped. would they get to speak again? he had missed ten for so long.

but then the tall man, tugged on ten's sleeve in excitement over a random movie and his focus went back there. 

the sound of ten leaving the area broke his heart all over again. 

do i cross your mind? johnny thought to himself. 

he missed ten. maybe it was better to stay away from him. but god, did johnny want to run after him.

he's just a lookalike.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading this really short thing !! conan grey's lookalike really inspired me to write this and i just felt like writing johnten. maybe i'll write again and have johnny actually talk to ten again and maybe fall in love, once again. thank you and go follow my twitter, @TYONGDRIP !


End file.
